Sunday Dinner
by SecretTwiHeart
Summary: Tension between Danny and Jamie escalates over Sunday dinner leading to Jamie's outburst that shocks the family. Frank must take his youngest to task. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the mistakes and the creation of Ellie, Jamie's girlfriend. Warning: Spanking of adult in family discipline style.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday dinners were a Reagan tradition beginning ages ago. Every early Sunday evening the house comes alive with the whole Reagan clan joining together around the ancient family table.

Ellie Ross loved coming with her boyfriend of three months, Jamie, the youngest of the four Reagan children. At first the family dinner was an overwhelming experience, but eventually she was welcomed into the family with open arms. And she looked forward to joining them each week. Probably more so than some of the actual Reagan family members.

The meal usually was exquisite. Jamie's grandfather, his sister and sister-in-law all were amazing cooks and everything they created tasted delicious. Well maybe except for Grandpa Henry's duck creation.

Tonight's meal was one of the best she had at the house. Roast beef with cheesy mashed potatoes and roasted green beans. She was in heaven.

Except tonight there was a heavy tension that threatened to ruin the pleasant evening. The tension between Jamie and his oldest big brother could be felt as they spoke only short responses when directed.

Finally the bottle popped between the two.

"So that's your opinion, Harvard boy?" Danny said pointing his fork across the table.

"Yea. That's what I think. Got a problem with it?" Jamie spat back.

Ellie shifted uncomfortably next to Jamie. She had never seen a throw down between Danny and Jamie. Everyone else had experienced the fireworks between brothers.

"Yea, I've got a problem with your inability to see the truth that's right in front of you, kid."

Jamie stewed for a moment before responding. "See that's your problem. You just can't believe someone might not be a dirty crook. It's either black or white with you."

Frank allowed the verbal ping pong match to bounce back and forth, but as Danny's shot a personal attack to his youngest, he decided to offer a subtle warning. "Boys. Maybe we pick this up later."

He took a look at his grandchildren watching the sparring match. He didn't want them following these examples. But both sons didn't hear the warning and continued to barrage each other with fiery words.

"When you get a little more time on the streets, Saint Jamie, you might actually see that a zebra can't change its stripes."

Blood boiled through Jamie. He hated when his brother called him names like Harvard boy and Saint Jamie. And he just couldn't catch a break when it comes to his lack of experience on the job. No matter how many years he walked the beats of New York, he would never have enough experiences in the eyes of his brother. And it irked Jamie in so many ways.

He was tired of hearing, so he pushed his chair back from the table. "You know what Danny, just do us all a favor and shut up for once."

"Jamie." Ellie spoke softly as he made his leave from the dining room.

"Oh little brother. Come back here. We're not done. Are we?" Danny taunted.

That earned him a squeeze of the thigh by his wife, "Danny stop." She admonished.

"Go to hell, Danny." Jamie spat back as he took a step towards the kitchen.

Frank did not appreciate that language coming from his youngest. "Jameson." His voice carried, but Jamie was beyond listening to any warning. He was hot with anger towards his brother.

Danny also did not appreciate his brother's words. "Screw you, Jamie."

Linda just shook her head. He was goating his brother and it wasn't going to end well. She felt Frank stiffen beside her. It was about to blow up.

"Fuck off!" Jamie shouted as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"JAMESON HENRY REAGAN!" Frank's booming voice shook the room and startled everyone around the table.

But Jamie didn't stop. The words were already out of his mouth and there was nothing he could do, so he stomped through the kitchen and pulled open the backdoor leading to the screened in back porch. The cool February air instantly brought the heat radiating from his body down. He ran his hair through his hair trying to calm himself.

Frank nailed his oldest son with a death glare, but Danny only stared at his plate. He knew Danny had a way to goat his little brother and Danny knew the line he had just crossed. With a heavy sigh, Frank pushed himself away from the table. The eyes of his son looked up and met his father's angry glare. His eyebrows lifted in warning and Danny nodded in understanding.

Frank followed his youngest's footsteps and found Jamie pacing the short distance of the back porch. He watched as Jamie waged an internal battle attempting to cool himself off. "Jameson Henry Reagan." Frank repeated but with a much softer intonation.

Jamie slowly stopped and turned to see the monstrous presence of his father loomed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Jamie going to get a spanking?" Sean asked breaking the silence.

Ellie couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the question, but as she looked around the table, no one else smiled.

"Because you would spank us, right dad? If we ever said that word." Jack, Danny's oldest, asked from next to his dad.

Linda leaned forward, "Yes and you'd be eating soap for dessert." Both boys cringed at the warning.

Henry quickly picked up on the opportunity to change the subject. "Speaking of desserts. What's on the menu for tonight?"

"There's an apple crisp…" Linda started but was interrupted by the slamming of the back door again. Looking up through the kitchen door, Ellie saw Jamie storming back through the kitchen. She held her breath in anticipation of his return. But he didn't return to the dining room. Instead, the heavy footfalls could be heard pounding up the stairs.

Erin lowered her head in understanding. Jamie was about to get punished for his outburst. She looked between Ellie and Linda. They needed to have a conversation and quick.

The backdoor clicked softly close. Frank arrived in the doorway of the kitchen. "Daniel."

Dread sunk in the pit of his stomach, but he knew to obey. He pushed back from the chair, leaned over and kissed his wife on top of his head and headed towards his dad. Though he knew he and his dad had an understanding, he wasn't quite sure if his dad would uphold his end of the bargain and waited for a swat to his backside.

But it never came. He felt his father's presence as he climbed the stairs heading for Jamie's old bedroom. Entering he found Jamie perched at the edge of the bed. His head hung low in despair, but when he looked up to Danny, his eyes held contempt and anger. "What are you doing here?" He spat.

Danny shook his head and made his way in the room. "Because I told him so." Frank said as he came into the room. "Danny stay here. Jamie with me."

Jamie knew not to obey would bring a world of pain. His legs wobbled under him as he followed his dad out of the bedroom. Down the hall, the bathroom waited. Jamie knew why he was taking a detour to the bathroom and he pleaded earnestly. "Please, dad. I'm sorry. Please." He whimpered.

"Ellie, will you help me with the desserts?" Linda asked once Frank had followed Danny from the kitchen.

Ellie, Linda and Erin made their way to the kitchen where the apple crisp was pulled from the oven. Erin pulled the ice cream from the freezer as Ellie went to the cabinets for the bowls. The three worked in silence as they prepared the dessert. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Ellie took two dishes back into the dining room setting a bowl in front of Henry. She'd been around long enough to know that Henry always got the first serving of dessert. He smiled warmly and lovingly patted Ellie's arm.

Linda brought in two dishes for her sons. She kissed each of them on the head. As she looked up, Jamie sulked through the living room. With a glance to the kitchen where Erin was chatting with Ellie, Linda caught Erin's eyes and mouthed "Jamie" nodding towards the living room. Erin acknowledged she understood and Linda made her way around the table.

Jamie's feet dragged across the Oriental rug as he headed to the dreaded box. It housed the content that caused every Reagan child fear and panic to course through their bodies. Opening it, he saw the three items he knew personally. The ruler, the belt and the hairbrush, which he had been sent down to get.

With soft feet, Linda made her way across to her sweet brother-in-law. "Jamie." He jumped at the sound of his name. "It's just me." She reach out and put her hand out to his shoulder. When he turned around, his red eyes already held so much sorrow.

"Poor thing." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about Danny." His head nodded into her shoulder. When they separated, Linda saw the tell tale signs. The front of his shirt slightly damp. Tear stains down his cheeks. A little residue around the corners of his lips. She knew Jamie had indeed ate soap for dessert. She placed a loving hand on his cheek.

"I've got to get back upstairs." Jamie turned back to retrieve the wooden hairbrush.

"Hey Jamie." Linda knew she needed to let him go quickly. "I was going to talk to Ellie if that's alright with you. She's going to find out and I thought as an outsider it might help coming from me."

Jamie hung his head. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten about Ellie being in the house. As if he could feel any worse in that moment. "Thanks, Linda." He said.

"Jameson." Frank's voice carried from the top of the stairs. Jamie shot his head towards the staircase across the way.

Linda followed Jamie out of the living room and walked as far as the bottom landing. As they passed, Ellie found herself in the doorway watching the two make their way to the stairs. Her strong boyfriend look terrified and like a little boy next to Linda.

She heard Linda call up the stairs, "Sorry, Frank. I was talking to him. My fault." She patted Jamie on the back lovingly as he made his way back up the stairs.

Linda caught Ellie in the doorway. "Hey, how about we sit in the sun room and enjoy our dessert?" She looped her arm around Ellie's elbow.

The three of them grabbed their dishes and with fresh cups of coffee, made their way to the sun room. They overheard Grandpa Henry speak. "Well GGs. I guess it's our night to clear. Let's get to it."

Erin smiled at him as she shut the French doors that divided the two rooms. Now the three sat around enjoying the comfort of the sun in the silent sitting room. "Ok, what's going on?" Ellie finally broke the silence.

"We need to tell you something. Something about Jamie." Linda started.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie put down her bowl on the coffee table before her and sat back. An uneasy feeling circling her gut. "Does this have to do with what's going on upstairs?"

Linda smiled. "Smart girl." She really liked Ellie and hoped she would weather the storm and remain an addition to the Reagan family Sunday dinners. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself.

"Frank Reagan is a great man." Linda started with the truth. "But he's an old fashion family man." She thought back to the night Mary broke the news to her about Frank's old fashion family man ways.

Ellie nodded in understanding. She had known Frank for only two months or so, but she knew he was a traditionalist and she really enjoyed that about him. But as of now, she wasn't quite sure what that all meant.

"So on occasion, Frank has been known to maintain his fatherly duties. He still reserves the right to discipline his children." Linda took a deep breath trying to remain as composed as possible.

"Discipline? What do you mean?"

Linda braced herself to speak the thing she hated talking about while Erin braced herself to listen to something she hated hearing about. "As in corporal punishment."

It took Ellie a minute to process. "Like as in spankings?"

"Yes. It doesn't happen often. Well maybe more than Jamie would ever like to admit, but this isn't his first time getting his tail busted by dad recently." Erin took a sip of coffee.

"But? He's 26. Doesn't Frank think he's too old?" Ellie shook her head.

Linda smiled. "Seeing as Danny's got ten years on him, nope."

The look of shock that blanketed Ellie's face was a site to see. "Danny? But isn't he almost 40!"

The laughter between Erin and Linda lifted the tension in the room slightly. "He's been whooped more times than Jamie."

Ellie's brain could not wrap itself around the news. Her 26 year old, police officer boyfriend still got spanked. And apparently so does his 37 year old brother. She looked at Erin with a knot in her stomach, but she had to ask. "Do you?"

Setting down her coffee cup, she gave a small smile. "It's been since college. I'm the only daughter." Linda laughed and smiled at her sister-in-law. The two loved each other dearly and Ellie would count herself blessed to call them both her sisters.

"So is that's what's going on upstairs right now?" Ellie looked upward.

"Jameson Henry Reagan. You were raised better to use such profanity, but especially at my dinner table. And in front of Nicky and the boys." Frank sat on the edge of the bed with hairbrush in hand. Jamie stood in front of him. Danny leaned against the desk across the way.

"Yes sir." The youngest meekly responded. "I'm sorry."

"I have already washed your mouth out with soap and now I intend to light your backside up. Drop your pants, young man." Frank spoke matter-of-factly.

Jamie hated himself with every fiber in his being. He hated being treated like a child. But he didn't dare disobey his dad as his fingers worked the belt wrapped around his waist. With a slight shake, the button popped free on his pants and the zipper slide down. With gravity's help, his pants easily fell to pool at his feet.

A guiding hand pulled him over his father's broad lap and then wrapped around Jamie's small waist. Once Jamie was settled, he finally addressed Danny.

"Daniel Fritzgerld, part of this spanking is your doing. You knew you were pushing your brother to his end and yet you kept at him." Danny's shoulders sunk lower. He felt as small as an ant. "Your punishment if that you are going to see the effects of you goating your baby brother into a fight."

Though he had a thick and hard exterior that often went to battle like a raging bull, Danny also had a soft side for his kid brother. And Frank was going to use that against Danny just as he did when the boys were younger. Danny might pick the nastiest fights with his brothers, but it brought him just as much pain from his own earned whoopings to have to endure watching his brother's take one.

"I'm sorry." Danny managed out.

With a heavy breath, Frank lifted his arm above Jamie's vulnerable backside and brought it down with a force. The first strike caused Jamie to yelp like many times before. The spanks rained down causing a slow simmer to build.

Soon Jamie began shifting his torso attempting to dodge his father's hand. The pain built and he was finding it more and more difficult to remain quiet. A few strategically placed swats to his lower region caused him to yelp aloud, but he was straining to not cry in front of Danny. Especially with Ellie downstairs.

"Yes. He's going to get a spanking. I don't know how to tell you this." Linda tried balancing between being honest and protecting Jamie's pride. "Frank was extremely displeased with Jamie."

Ellie definitely knew when Jamie said something so vile that Frank would be upset with him. She was even upset with him. In the three months since they started dating, she barely ever heard him swear, but she couldn't imagine he would have gotten a spanking. Especially at his age.

"Is Danny getting...punished?" For whatever reason, saying the word had become difficult.

Linda shook her head. Though her husband definitely deserved a thrashing the way he pushed his little brother to such a state, he wouldn't be brought to task at this time. "No. There's an agreement that Danny doesn't get a whooping while the boys are in the house. If Frank wants to correct Danny, it's done while they're not present. Just something Danny asked of when he became a father."

Ellie understood that. She wondered how the boys would react if they knew their dad still got spanked. How bizarre of a situation this was.

"I really really hope this doesn't affect you and Jamie's relationship." Erin sincerely spoke.

Ellie smiled. "I don't know. This is all just so…" She couldn't think of a right word.

"It's weird. I know." Linda said placing a hand on Ellie's knee. "It was really weird for me at first. Danny was this strong, Hulk type of a man. I couldn't imagine him over his dad's knee taking a spanking." Linda couldn't help but think of the first time Danny had been taken across Frank's knee while she was in the house. They, like Jamie & Ellie, had been dating in college and they had gone to the house for a Sunday dinner. During the course of the dinner, it had come out that Danny hadn't been honest about a speeding ticket and Frank had taken care of it that night.

Mary, Danny's mother, had sat her in the sunroom that night and told her about Danny's situation. After about an hour of spending time with her future mother-in-law, Danny had made it back downstairs with his dad. Red eyed and quiet, Linda hadn't ever seen that side of Danny before. At first, he wouldn't talk to her, but that night, as Danny laid his head in her lap on the couch of her dorm room, she knew that she loved him more than anything. She didn't care that Danny was still spanked by his old man. All she knew is that he was loved and raised to be the man she'd want to raise her children.

"It didn't make Danny any lesson of a man in my eyes. It made him more. He knows there's consequences for his actions and he's not afraid to own up to them no matter where they come from. And I can't ask for a better man to provide and protect me and my children." Linda smiled as she thought of her knucklehead husband.

Ellie saw the love in Linda's eyes as she spoke of Danny. An urge to comfort Jamie coursed through her. She wanted to be with him no matter what. "I love him, you know."

Both Reagan women smiled brightly. "We know."


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you, you know?" Frank spoke as his hand rested on the now warmed back side of his youngest.

Jamie nodded. "Yes sir."

"And this pains me, but you are better than a man who explodes with such foul language. You will remember to hold your tongue. Is that understood?"

Jamie nodded again and felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He had done well to hold them in during the spanking, but the weight of his father's disappointment was too much to bear. "I'm sorry." He tried again.

Frank's hand skillfully lifted Jamie's waist while simultaneously pulling down Jamie's underwear. A light hue of red covered the exposed skin. The hairbrush waited for its role in the main event. Frank picked it up and took an opportunity to move his focus back to his eldest.

"Daniel. You better be learning what your actions can result in. The pain they can cause those you love." Frank spoke slowly and watched as his son's repentant head nodded. Tears burned at Danny's eyes. He'd rather be draped over his father's knee than have to watched Jamie take the brush knowing he pushed his brother there.

The pop of wood on skin ricocheted around the room. Jamie grunted into the comforter as his butt was assaulted by the brush. He only lasted three strokes before the tears fell. He had made it to six pops before he began begging for his dad to stop. The nasty brush could do damage quickly at the hand of their old man and with each strike, Danny felt worse and worse. Tears slide down his cheeks as his baby brother cried in pain.

When a dozen angry red circles dotted the flesh, Frank stopped and placed his hand on Jamie's thigh. "You ever speak with such a sour tongue again, young man, and you will get two dozen and the belt. Is that understood?" Frank would not stand for such trash to pour from his son's lips.

"Yes sir." Jamie gasped between sobs. This wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as his last spanking. That one had left his whimpering for days. But he would feel the effects while he sat in the patrol car the next morning. Hopefully Eddie would be her usual unobservant self.

"I think we're done here then." Frank said as his hand swirled circles around Jamie's back. He righted Jamie's underwear with a hiss from his son as the material made contact. His pants had fallen free from his feet while he was over his dad's knee.

Back on his feet, he pulled up his pants and returned them to their normal location. Frank hugged Jamie tightly and kissed him on his head. "I hate that, you know."

Jamie nodded into his father's shirt. "I do, too." Frank smiled.

"Come here Danny." He waited as his oldest took his youngest into his arms and held him tight. The distress of having to endure watching his baby brother take a whooping had the desired effect Frank was hoping for. He smiled in pleasure with himself.

"Whatever you two have been rowing about needs to be fixed. You are both different people who have two ways of looking at the world. And I'm thankful for that. The world needs more of both of you as far as I'm concerned." Frank had his hand resting on both boy's shoulders. "Bury it. Or talk it out. But with civility please."

Frank gave a pause before gathering both of his boys into his arms. The three hugged for a quick moment.

"It's forgotten." Danny said as he put his arm around his little brother. "Until next time." He smiled the typical Danny Reagan thousand watt smile.

Frank just shook his head. Jamie groaned.

The three came down the stairs and made their way to find the others. Henry and the kids were involved in a mean game of poker. "Really, Pops?" Frank laughed as he saw him beating up on his great grandchildren with the largest pile of candies in front of him.

"They've got to learned at some point?" Henry laughed before throwing in another two chocolate pieces.

"You ok, Uncle Jamie?" The ever concerned Nicky asked. The two had a special bond and she worried just like her mother.

He gave her a smile. "Yea, I am. And you three listen. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry and said something like that. Anger is no excuse to cuss." He knew he needed to set it right with his niece and nephews. They did look up to him after all.

Jack studied his dad. "Have you been crying?"

Sean quickly turned in his chair to look at his dad's eyes. "Did Grandpa spank you, too?" He was shocked.

Both Danny and Jamie blushed. It didn't happen often, but Jamie hated everyone knowing he'd been spanked at his age. The kids didn't know Danny still got it, but Danny panicked they might piece it together one of these days.

"No, but your mean old grandpa made me watched Jamie's whooping." Danny teased his dad who had returned with a glass of liquor.

"Your dad's got a soft spot for your Uncle Jamie, so the punishment fit the crime." He tousled Jamie's hair as he passed. "Needed to see for himself what pushing his baby brother's buttons got him."

"It wasn't a pleasant experience boys. I don't lie when I say that spankings hurt me more than they hurt you. It's no cake walk watching either." Danny gave a sympathetic glance to Jamie.

"I'm pretty sure I'm hurting more than you big brother." Jamie returned causing the table to bust into laughter. Frank felt the heaviness of the past hour lifting from his chest. That was until he was reminded of Ellie's presence. A weight of fear for his son's future with his girlfriend landed with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on in here?" Erin asked as she lead the three back into the kitchen.

Jamie's heart ached when he saw the concern in Ellie's eyes. She gave him a small smile but kept her distance as she walked to the sink to place her dish and empty cup. Unsure of whether she wanted him now that she knew, Jamie stayed at the opposite side of the kitchen giving her space.

Linda watched the interaction between Jamie and Ellie. Not knowing if it was her place to push, she decided to let them travel the tempered waters on their own. She joined her husband's side. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a tender kiss on her head. She smiled and then whapped him hard upside the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

The boys looked on with opened jaws . "For getting your brother into that position." Linda scolded.

Danny rubbed the tender spot on his head. "Geez, kid. You've got the whole family against me. Even my own wife!"

Once again the family laughed allowing more of the built up tension to be released. Linda reached up and softly rubbed the spot she struck and then gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. "You know I love the kid more than I love you most days." She winked at Jamie who smiled.

Danny shook his head. "Sheesh. No love. No love."

Sean popped up from the table and hugged his dad. "I love you dad." Laughter felt good.

Frank noticed Ellie on the outskirt of the family. Watching Jamie's uncertainty crease his face, he thought he would cross the waters first. With tentative steps, he approached her. He'd be happy if one day she became his daughter-in-law. She was just spunky and independent enough to balance Jamie's need for order and routine. But he was afraid he may have done something to hinder the relationship.

"Ellie." He spoke softly watching her reaction of his presence. She gave him a warm smile. That was good, he thought. "Are we ok?"

The question surprised her. She shook her head, "Sorry?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think of me as some abusive tyrant who storms around beating my children." A fact that he truly did fear.

Ellie's face softened. "No. I never thought that at all."

The conversation between Ellie and Frank was quiet and Jamie couldn't hear it, but the look of shock she wore surprised him. What surprised him even more was when she wrapped her arms around his father's waist. His dad held her for a moment and placed a kiss atop his head. Just as he had seen him do with Linda, Erin and Nicky time after time.

Jamie decided to man up and made his way across the kitchen. "Hey." He spoke softly.

Ellie let go of Frank and immediately threw her arms around Jamie. He held her tight. "I'm sorry." He spoke into her chocolate brown hair. "I should never have gotten so upset."

"It's alright. I know you're sorry." She said.

Seeing that the two would be fine, Frank returned to watch the poker game. He stood behind his father and decided it was time his grandchildren earned back some of that heisted candy.

"Do you mind if we cut out early?" Jamie asked as they untangled from their hug.

Ellie shook her head. She just wanted to be with Jamie and didn't care where.

"Dad, we're going to get back to the city." Jamie said, taking Ellie's hand in his. "Sorry again for what I said."

Frank came to stand in front of his son and placed two hands on his shoulders. "It's done and you are forgiven. Both of you are." He looked over at Danny standing with Linda in his arms. "I love you, son."

Jamie smiled and hugged his dad again. Ellie replaced Jamie in Frank's arms. "Take care of my boy." He spoke softly.

"Always." She said as returned to Jamie's side.

Danny came and hugged Jamie. "Sorry again, kid. I should have backed off when you told me to go to hell. Choir boy was already dangling off the cliff."

Jamie shook his head and jabbed his finger into Danny's rib. With an umph, Danny let go and popped Jamie on the head. Frank just shook his head relieved the two would be fine.

Linda had come and encircled Ellie in her arms. "Thank you for telling me." Ellie said.

"No problem. Thank you for loving my Jamie." Linda spoke low. Ellie smiled. She loved how much this family loved each other. She found herself wanting to be apart of it with each passing moment.

Once back at Ellie's apartment, Jamie walked her to the door. "You want to come inside for a while? Watch a movie or something?" It was still relatively early for both of them. Ellie's roommate, a nurse, was working nights at the ER giving them time to themselves.

"Yea, sure." Jamie said not particularly ready to say goodnight.

The two ended up on the couch with a movie they both had seen before playing on the TV. Jamie had opted for laying on his stomach with his head on a pillow in Ellie's lap. Her fingers massaged their way through his hair. They both had not spoken much since leaving the house. Lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Jamie had to make sure about things. "Ellie, are you ok?"

Ellie was pulled from her thoughts by Jamie's question. "Yea. Why would I not be?"

Jamie turned over to see her face. The movement made him regret the decision but he swallowed the groan that threatened to escape. "Because you found out that your boyfriend was still spanked by his dad. At 26 years old."

Ellie had been preparing herself since she saw Jamie about what she would tell him. The words bounced around her head like a verbal pinball machine. Looking down into his eyes, she saw worry and fear and embarrassment.

She leaned down and kissed his sweet, tender lips. "Jamie, Linda told me that Danny is not any less of a man to her because he still gets spanked by his dad. And I don't think any less of you." She paused. "Or your dad."

Jamie was taken aback at her addition of his dad in the equation. He hadn't thought about her feelings to his dad changing. "That's good. I guess." He was quiet again.

Ellie broke the silence. "Are you ok?" She lovingly strokes the side of his face.

"Physically? That definitely was not my worse I've ever gotten. My pride is hurt more than anything." He sat up.

"I'm sorry you had to know about this. I didn't ever want you to know about this." He said sounding exhausted.

"You were going to keep the fact that you got spanked private?" She sounded hurt.

Jamie quickly recanted. "Well I was hoping I wouldn't be stupid enough to get spanked again while you were in my world." He smiled. "Guess that was a wishful thought."

Ellie pulled him back down into her lap. She liked him there. Her fingers went through his hair. "I don't care. I don't like you being in pain. It hurt me knowing you were hurting. You are hurting." She amended. "But I love you and I love your family." His smile matched hers. "And I get it, I guess."

Jamie shook his head. "You might be the only one." He closed his eyes. "But I'm glad you do."

He pulled her hand to his lip and kissed it softly. "I promise I will try to my best to avoid you ever having to be anywhere near me getting tanned ever again."

She hummed a soft laugh, "I'd appreciate that."


End file.
